


I'm just in love with you, okay?

by analnatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short, Unrequited, Weecest, angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analnatural/pseuds/analnatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>c'mon, say it back</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just in love with you, okay?

_Say it back_

Dean's got this look of mortification on his face, and Sam's not sure if it's because he never thought he would say this to him or because he thinks Sam's gross, but either way he's more scared of what he'll say than he ever has been of the monsters under his bed.

_Say it back_

The rumble of the impala is approaching this weeks motel door and it somehow matches the pace of Sam's heart.

_Say it back_

The scratch of a key in the lock comes next, and dad's home.

_Just say it back_

“Sam...” comes with a tilt of his head and a pitiful warning tone, eyebrows curved.

_Please_

“Hey dad” and it's all gone.

 


End file.
